Hectare Army Saga
What About What Happened The Saga starts when Reaper, Jami & Siri continue searching the maps all night to find any locations that is worth helping out to redeem themselves. Reaper suggested that he hasn't been to Hectare City yet, which he knows is safe. So Reaper decides to go on his own to check, but when he got there, he was met by a large wall around the city, guarded by Heavy Guards who told him to stay away from the wall, but the mystery leader warns them about Reaper who used to be in Talon before the team were disbanded. The guards quickly attack, but Reaper quickly fights back & dodges the openfire, including the rockets, which he use to rocket jump over the wall & unleashes his Shadow Hook to slam one Heavy Guard very hard onto the rest of the guards before swinging into the shadows to hide & blend into the darkness. While slowly realising that Hectare City has drastically & brutally changed to a more darker themed Prison Asylum. Reaper silently calls Hank for help, whom Hank packs as many multiple gears & weapons with Ruby's help, who they realised the horror of these changes by the unknown leader. So Hank begin to head out on route to the brutally changed Hectare City, secretly hatching a plan. Meanwhile Reaper is still hiding from the new female recruit, until Hank surprise ambush the recruit by chloroform & greets Reaper quietly, telling him that not only he's fully prepared, but also has brought back up, reinforcements in the form of the returning 6 Piraka, Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok, who are with Hank, and the Angel Force members, Leaf, Tessa, Kiki & Noble Rose, who are secretly waiting for them in the Secret Base Camp Underground. Reaper, Hank & the Piraka quietly open the manhole & head Underground, taking the sewers, before closing the Manhole. Within the Sewers, The group arrive to a fake wall, with Hank punching in the secret pin code before entering inside the Secret Base Camp, where the Angel Forces are waiting, as the group close the door, with Reaper wondering what is going on. The team explains Reaper that the reason behind all of this, is because of the older members of the Star Family, George Anarchy, who is the one that turned the place into a prison City because of all of the dark wars that once left Hectare City decayed & in ruin. But when the Hectare City Heart fully rebuilds the entire city once again, George decides to take advantage & rounded up a lot more brutal defences & forced the elite & the people to either become the strong & join forces with the Hectare City, or become the weak & die trying. But with the Star Family now lost & shattered their reputation, George has gone mad & metaphorically sold his soul to the devil by running his own Hectare Army by fear. With a lot to take in for Reaper, they also know that George's twin sister, Stocking II doesn't want to partake in the army, but always here to comfort his brother no matter what. It was lucky that Sukanku Star stayed behind in Mobius & helped Pearl & Sayaka see the light, during the events that transpired. With that being said, the Resistance now decides to make their own miracle on earning back Hectare City's freedom with their Mobiusian Resistance Flags up high with pride & hope. They strategise on what to do first, realising they need to execute their counter attack plans carefully with elites & the people being trapped against their will. Their first missions were either the Barracks, the 5 Amouries, the 6 Prison Rooms, 2 hidden rooms for the most dangerous & 3 torture Rooms & most heavily secured Main Office. The team decides to go for the Enemy Barracks first to stop their Enemy Reinforcements Production before they set for the 5 Amouries. Meanwhile in the balcony, Stocking II wish there is someway to talk his own brother out of this, but George declined, saying that he has to do his part as protector, while showing the enemies even worst pain than they have already endured, while they raise the Hectare Army Flag, which is black with white circle & black star in center. The fight between the Mobiusian Resistance & the Hectare Army has begun. Back in the Secret Base Camp with the Mobiusian Resistance, the team plans on how to accomplish on shutting down the Barracks, but due to the new information of the Hectare Army's new 9 Giant mechanical dogs the "M.U.T.T." (Mechanical Unit Traitor Tracker), its becoming more difficult. They must hack one of the M.U.T.T.'s to defect & join to their side, but it will not be easy when the antidote hack chip is hidden in the front. The group head out to think of a plan, seeing 2 M.U.T.T.s, 3 Guards, one of the 3 was the Recruit once again. Reidak & Thok volunteers to distract the 2 M.U.T.Ts getting them to chase both Piraka, leaving the 3 guards distracted with Reaper taking down both guards & Hank knocking out the Recruit once again & the rest proceed to find the barracks. Back with Reidak & Thok, with the M.U.T.T.s gaining on them, Thok quickly launches a blizzard of ice to create a slippery icy path to litterally give both Mecha dogs the slip, in which the mutts were slipping out of balance, with Reidak & Thok blasting the joints out of one M.U.T.T.s, while the other smashed through the City Walls, destroyed. Now Reidak pulls the front of the down M.U.T.T. while Thok starts the hack, but also calls Hank to come over & properly finish the hack, to make the damaged M.U.T.T. defect to the Mobiusian Resistance, before the three discover a graveyard of Souls trapped in Flowers, similar to Asriel Dreemurr's deceased fate. Realising that George's protection has gone too far, Hank, Reidak & Thok hurries back to the group, not before Reidak raises the flagpole & the Mobiusian Resistance Flag, claiming the Soul Flower Graveyard & head back, Before the rest of the guards notice the flag set up & take a picture for George. Back with Reaper, Zaktan, Hakann, Vezok, Avak, Thok, Leaf, Tessa, Kiki & Noble Rose to arrive at the Barracks, sneaking around back, noticing 2 more bad M.U.T.T.s guarding the back door, which it was secured with a strong code. While Tessa scans the area, she gets a sudden reading of Hank, Reidak & Thok who are setting up their flag near the Soul Flower Graveyard, much to the horrors of Leaf, due to the sudden nightmare flashbacks & was scared stiffed, traumatised. Without Hank who left to hack the M.U.T.T. To good, they decide the more safer route through the air vents. Upon arriving into the controls, Zaktan hacks the controls to shut it down, but the Barracks being shut down had set off the alarm & the team hurries back into the vents & back outside, not before Vezok blasting at the controls & climb up to the roof to replace the Hectare Army's flag of the Barracks with the Mobiusian Resistance Flag to capture the Barracks. The team now face off against the 2 M.U.T.T.s, but suddenly Hank, Reidak & Thok arrive to help the team destroy the 2 bad M.U.T.Ts with special help from the newly Good M.U.T.T. The team hurries on back to the alley & back into the Sewers & on their way back Hidden safe & sound in the Secret Base Camp. In Base Camp, while Avak sets up a new Upgrade Station & Zaktan placing Leaf in bed. The group discovers the dark histories of the Soul Transfer Curse that is deemed, almost unbreakable at some point, until the curse has been lifted & broken. The group now must face the challenges on to never die or their souls will be trapped in flowers like the rest. So the group rest & call for Reinforcements like Sally, Bunnie, Nicole, Jack, Tails, Layla & the others to help, who are in an argument with Envy Valentine who fears that the curse is unbreakable without he Hectare Dragon Balls. So Sally leads a group with Bunnie, Nicole, Jack, Tails, Layla, Envy & Rouge on the search for the Hectare Dragon Balls. During that time, the Resistance Team in the base plans to take the 5 separated Amouries one at a time to play it safely & head out to one of the Amouries either in the South, North West, South West, North East & South East. Meanwhile, George report in the Hectare Snipers to defend the Amouries from the unknown Resistance team, that is actually the Mobiusian Resistance, while Stocking II is stressing out in the medical room with Hectare Nurses tending to her mentally. Meanwhile, Hank's Team suddenly notice the Hectare Snipers at the ready while being careful not to get taken down by headshots. So they must devise their secret surprise attack strategies since they can't be fooled more than once. For the 1st Armoury, the team used smoke bombs to surprise attack at the Heavy Guards with stealth while focusing on taking out the Sniper Towers & while attacking at the Hectare Snipers while dodging from their openfire the best they can while they break in & fight the Snipers inside, turning into a bar Brawl, in which Hank's team manage to win, while Zaktan climbs the roof & push the Snipers off the roof & into the dumpsters, while capturing the 1st Armoury before retreating with the group. With the 2nd Armoury now with Sniper Towers being added with more Snipers. Hank & Vezok throws bombs at the Sniper Towers, breaking them down, while using the smoke from the explosion as a compromise advantage for a new smoke bomb as they hold off the Heavies & the Snipers the best they can while Hakann cuts a large hole in the wall to break in & take on the Snipers inside while Hank openfire s at the Snipers while tranquilising the Females while capturing the 2nd Armoury before they fall back. With the 3rd Armoury, now with 2 Heavies with Machine Guns & even more Snipers, Hakann & Thok now blast Hakann's Fire & Thok's Ice & snow to create both steam & a blizzard to create more cover, while they surprise attack the Heavies & the Snipers the best the can while tranquilising the Females more while the Angel Forces break in while Zaktan helps them capture the 3rd Armoury & falls back, unaware of the Male Sniper, leading the group, had just made a phone call to the first elite, asking if she can give them a hand defending the last two Amouries. In the 4th Armoury, however when the heroes paralyses the 3 Heavies & the Snipers with the Shock Grenades, they were attacked by an unknown first Female Elite, who was an Ice type & proceeds to attack the team with her Ice attacks & knives, grenades & cold slashes & more, but the team continues fighting back, with Hakann's Pyro weapons melting the ice attacks, while the team continues their attack on the tough & agile female Ice fighter, but even when she manages to hold her own with a stab & slam to the trashbin & slam, she is suddenly overwhelmed with attacks by the group, burns by Hakann, slams by Reaper & Heavy trashcan smacks by Hank, who the warrior is now injured with a bad arm. She can't afford to fail & let the city fall & suffer, but according to the Mobiusian Resistance, it has already suffered when George is in charge. The girl refused to take the villain reformation risk & she was a party girl until she becomes super serious. But the team responded that there are actually no casulities during their missions, claiming that's they wish to help Hectare City to return to being the City of Love & help them see the error of their ways, despite how stubborn they can be, so that they can give this City a second chance. The team also added with George's reign, there's more Soul Flowers been added to the Grave more than usual, while the rest are secretly holding their own mental pain against one another, asking the elite on who would she believe, George who had secretly lost hope of himself or the Mobiusian Resistance that can help bring hope to the city to help them become better people. This question really has the girl named Monashiri Smith now torn up, completely unsure, until the team reminds her that their Mobiusian Flag represents a new hope & freedom for everyone, including Hectare City that needed to be truly free & regain their love & hope for one another. Even Reaper can change, the team has given Monashiri Smith a second chance in which she slowly accepts the offer, while she & the Female Snipers join the cause, now moved emotionally by their speech for hope & freedom, while Sally's team secretly capture the 5th & Final Armoury to claim all 5. Upon returning to to their secret Mobiusian Resistance Base Camp Underground with Sally, Bunnie, Nicole, Jack, Tails, Layla, Envy & Rouge, plus Monashiri Smith & the Female Snipers joining the group, they soon learn from Monashiri that the Hectare Dragons Balls were stored in tight security with Stocking II & the Nurses in the Medical Room. Back with George, he hired Ralph Star his 2nd elite to take care of the Mobiusian Resistance, while calling a 3rd elite, Samantha from the office to pinpoint their current location, while George checks on one of the two dangerous prisoners he had locked up. Meanwhile the Resistance Team discover that the city is in lockdown & has created Armoured Trucks & Jeeps from the Assembly Plant, but it is guarded by Ralph Star & the Heavy Rocket Guards, seeing Ralph's deep hate of Mobians, due to the past between him & Amy's creation, Brute Amy, they decided for the Mobians to take the Hospital in the East while the Non Mobians take the Assembly Plant in the West. After been temporary locked in & breaking themselves free from the sewer by Nicole & Tessa. The two teams head out to do their respective missions, starting with the Non Mobians who were carried by the Good M.U.T.T., only be stopped by Ralph Star on a Giant sized M.U.T.T. with a few Armoured trucks, who blasted Tessa & Hakann & trapped Tessa in an Armoured Track, while trapping Hakann in a cage, after he heard the sudden information about the office girl, spying on them. As the Good M.U.T.T. run away in fear, the chase is on as The team proceeds to openfire multiple rockets at the Giant M.U.T.T. & the Heavy Rocket Guards, while Reaper & Hank begin to hold their own against Ralph Star, who really hated the Mobians so much & claiming that there is nothing good, but the team continue to damage the Giant M.U.T.T. in response, while saying that the Brute Amy incident was a long time ago & they don't want Ralph Star to be the next Dr. Robotnik of Hectare City. But the Giant M.U.T.T. rammed at the Good M.U.T.T., with Hank being tackled on the Armoured Truck with Tessa inside it & Reaper jumps off & Rams the driver off to turn it around, preventing them from driving to Prison, while Reaper & Hank continue to do battle against Ralph, who he believes to think that they deserve the punishment, but he already lost sight since the Brute incident, when he is already overwhelmed by Hank & Reaper with harder slashes & harder blasts being launched, while both heroes saying that they're only here to save Hectare City & never destroy, while they both question Ralph's loyalty & trust to George'a rule, since it is already been worsen by George's rule. But both Reaper & Ralph use verbal words of if there were each other's shoes they were know by now, but both dismisses the concept, while Reaper understands his pain & tries to reason with Ralph, but to no avail. But with the combined powerful multiple rocket blasts by the Piraka, with the Angel Force, Envy & the Female Snipers' help to blast the joints & the insides of the Giant M.U.T.T., causing it to spark & burst into flame, until after too many hits taking its toll on the Giant M.U.T.T. collapsing & falling into giant metal pieces, with Reaper answering the question of how they can fix something if its already too damaged, by simply responding "By Saving Your Life", in while knocking Ralph off the truck into the last Armoured truck to get away, while the Giant M.U.T.T. Breaks a large hole in the wall, with the team taking on the Hectare Engineers from the inside while Hank captures the Assembly Plant, with Reaper asking the new followers to join in before it's too late, in which they accepted Along with the other citizens who are deemed the "weak" according to George. With the Non-Mobians mission complete, the Mobians arrive at the Hospital & hides from the Helicopters that have spotlights. Rouge places the Cloaking Rings on herself & the team to be temporarily invisible while they're sneaking inside the hospital & proceed to silent takedown the Hectare Guards & Medics while chloroforming the Hectare Nurses as they sneak along & hide, only to find out that after a certain elite's defeat, Ralph Star is taken to the hospital that is the safer location all along, much to the Mobians horror that they realise if he ever wakes up, Ralph would make mince meat out of them. So they decide to hide until the Nurses bring Ralph inside his hospital room, with Sally's team, quickly chloroform the Nurses, strap an unconscious Ralph to his medical bed & pull the Nurses out of the room, before locking Ralph inside his own hospital room & hide the key discretely, before they move up to the top floor by elevator, only to face off against both Female Elites in Masks & a very high helicopter. The team quickly fights back the best they can against the female twins, with one of them being blind & only uses hearing to listen the enemies. The team notices this while Bunnie is busy dealing with the helicopter, while using a metal arm Cannon & wearing metal rocket boots, remembering her past as a partly roboticized rabbot, while Rouge begins planting her Heart Bomb as a trap, while the rest of the team try to distract them, with Layla's spraying Skunk gas to blind the first elite, while Nicole created digital ear muffs to block out the 2nd elite's hearing, so the team lead them to the Heart Bomb that knocked the 1st one unconscious while Bunnie manages to blast the helicopter out of the sky. The team subdue both elites, who revealed to be Amanda & Kathey Fangs respectively, while understanding that Kathey is blind. So they captured the Hospital & carry Amanda & Kathey back down to ground floor to regroup with the others. The team we're unaware of George making a deal with the Russian ice warrior Rasputin who they have him trapped & promised freedom for the Mobiusian Resistance's capture & Samantha, who had been warned by the Guards of the buildings being captured & begins doing her work on recapturing their buildings & maybe more with ease by her hacking skills. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes / Mobiusian Resistance (Flag: ???) *Reaper (Main Protagonist) *Hank J. Wimbleton *The 6 Piraka **Zaktan **Reidak **Hakann **Vezok **Avak **Thok *The Angel Force **Leaf **Tessa **Kiki **Noble Rose *Sally Acorn *Envy Valentine *Bunnie Rabbot *NICOLE the Lynx *Jack the Hedgehog *Tails *Layla the FoxSkunk *Rouge the Bat *Monashiri Smith *Amanda & Kathey Fangs *Ruby *Jami *Siri Reyes *Janae Jigglypuff Villains / Hectare Army (Flag: Black w/ White Circle & Black Star) *George Anarchy (Leader) (Reformed) *Elites **Monashiri Smith (Female / Ice Type) (Former) **Ralph Star **Sombra (Suffered from Amnesia as Samantha) (Former) **Amanda & Kathey Fangs (Former) **Rasputin (Former) **B.R.U.T.E. (Deceased) *Hectare Army **Hectare Guards **Heavy Guards **Recruit (Female) **Flashlight Guards **M.U.T.T.s (Mechanical Unit Traitor Terminators) **Hectare Snipers (Male & Females) **2 Hectare Nurses (Females) **Heavy Machine Gun Guards **Heavy Rockets **Hectare Mancers **Hectare Brutes (Project: Brutal, by Hectare Medic) **??? Others *Stocking II *Rani (Rasputin's Daughter) Missions (In Story Order) *Reaper's City Break-in (Prologue) - Mission: Break inside the Hectare City Walls & remain hidden until ally reinforcements arrive. (Sucess) (Secretly Gained 1% of Hectare City) *K-9 Kalamity - Mission: Destroy All 9 M.U.T.T.'s, cleaning the streets of their enemies. (Success) (New Allies: Good M.U.T.T.) *Brutal Barracks - Mission: Take Down the Barracks, stopping the Enemy Reinforcements Production. (Success) (Gained 14% of Hectare City) (Built a New Upgrade Station in the Base) (Sally's team join the cause.) *Weaponry Wreckage - Mission: Destroy the 5 Amouries, cutting off their Weapons Supplies. (Success) (Gained 25%, 5% for each Armoury, of Hectare City) (Monashiri & Female Snipers join the cause.) *Vehicle Vanguard - Mission: Tear down the Assembly Plant to halt their Vehicles Constructions, as the Non Mobians. (Sucess) (Gained 10% of Hectare City) (Female Guards, Female Rockets & Female Engineers join the cause.) *Healthy Hospital - Mission: Capture the Medical Hospital as the Mobians. (Success) (Gained 10% of Hectare City) (Amanda & Kathey Fangs & the Hectare Nurses, minus 2, joined the cause) *Turning Point: Hunters & Hackers - Mission: Defeat Rasputin & track down Samantha within the Power Generator in time. (Sucess) (Gained 15% of Hectare City, due to Power Outage) (Rasputin & Sombra joined the cause) (Power Outage effects all of Hectare City, including the Main Building, disabling the Security System) *Reaper, Savior of Souls - Mission: Defeat Jason Voorhees, Ralph & B.R.U.T.E., stopping the three from destroying the city, while saving George, Stocking II, King Midas the II & 2 Nurses & everyone from crumbling Main Building & talk heart to heart with George to help him see the error of his ways. (Sucess) (Gained 20% of Hectare City in total: 5% Prison, 5% Torture Room & 10% Main Building) (Help George see the error of his ways) Major City Landmarks (Mobius Resistance & Hectare Army: 100%) * Secret Mobiusian Resistance Base Camp (Mobiusian Resistance: Built) * Soul Flower Graveyard (Former Hectare Army) (Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * Barracks Area (Former Hectare Army) (Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * 5 Amouries (Former Hectare Army) (All 5 Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * Vechicle Assembly Plant (Former Hectare Army) (Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * Hospital (Former Hectare Army) (Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * Underground Power Generator (Former Hectare Army) (Destroyed / Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * Prison w/ 6 Rooms (Former Hectare Army) (Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * Torture Chamber ws 3 Torture Rooms (Former Hectare Army) (Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) * Main Building: Mayor House (Former Hectare Army Base) (Captured by Mobiusian Resistance) Bosses *M.U.T.T. (Chase Mini Boss) *Monashiri (Female / 1st Elite Boss) *Ralph Star & Giant M.U.T.T. (Chase Boss Fight) (2nd Elite Bosses) *Amanda & Kathey Fangs (3rd & 4th Twin Elite Bosses) *Rasputin / Samantha (Bounty Hunter & 5th Elite Boss) *Jason, Ralph & B.R.U.T.E. (Fatal-4-Way Final Bosses) *Shadow George (Confrontation Only) Trivia *This Saga appear to take place some time after the Primal Saga after the team recovered the Heart of Hectare City. With the heart now encase in a heavy secured metal. Category:Main Story Category:Saga